Stallion
Grand Theft Auto Online }} The Stallion is a muscle car featured vehicle in every Grand Theft Auto title, with the exceptions of Grand Theft Auto 2 and ''Grand Theft Auto London''. Description The Stallion was first featured in Grand Theft Auto 1, in which it appears as a hardtop design and is one of the faster cars on the road; however, it didn't appear again in the series until GTA III. In true muscle car fashion, it has V8 power channeled to the rear wheels. In GTA III, GTA Advance and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, a variant of the Stallion is featured in the game, called the Diablo Stallion, it is the primary gang car used by the Diablos. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, it is also used as a gang car, but this time used by the San Fierro Rifa. In GTA IV, it is the only car in the HD Universe to retain its original design. The car is absent in the original version of Grand Theft Auto V, but it appears in the enhanced version. Although it is absent from Grand Theft Auto Advance a gang variant is present. The Stallion is manufactured by Classique in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars (PSP & iOS), Vapid in GTA Chinatown Wars (DS) and Declasse in GTA V Enhanced Version. Stallions in all games since GTA III will come in different forms: *With a hardtop roof. *With a soft-top roof. *With a retracted roof. Design ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' In GTA 1, it resembles a 1967-1969 Ford Mustang Hardtop. However, the hood is more alike Pontiac GTO. The name Stallion is a reference to the name Mustang. 3D Universe In the 3D Universe, it appears to be based mainly on several Oldsmosbile models such 1969/1970 Oldsmobile Cutlass (also the Oldsmobile 442) on the grille (creating a look similar to an Oldsmobile Omega), and the back bumper is based on those of '70-'72 Cutlasses (but this is less obvious in the GTA San Andreas rendition). Also has a lot of influences of 1964-1973 Ford Mustang, like the sides an the body style. It is also takes subtle influences from the 1963-1971 Mercedes-Benz 230SL, particularly the overall length and the roof shape. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In ''GTA IV'', it's manufactured by Classique and resembles a much bigger muscle car rather than a pony. The grille and lights remain almost unchanged but the chassis is more like 1968-1969 Oldsmobile Cutlasses with the lights looking like a 1970 Plymouth Hemi Barracuda. The sides bear the aggressive, heavily creased, lines of 1970-1972 Oldsmobile Cutlasses; the rear end looks like that of a 1971 or '72 Cutlass (it says "STALLION" above the bumper much like it says "OLDSMOBILE") with extra lights. The rear and tail lights also resemble a 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle. The headlights are surrounded by headlight bezels similar to those on a '68 Cutlass. On the hood are "347cui" markings, indicating the 347 cubic inch capacity engine under the hood, stuck onto the ram-air hood bulge similar to a variant of the Sabre GT. The vehicle will always come with a twin ram-air hood. The Stallion in GTA IV doesn't have any reversing lights, similar to the Intruder and the Contender. The car can be sold at S&M Auto Sales for a maximum of $2,200 (in perfect condition) after completion of Stevie's Car Thefts. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' In GTA Chinatown Wars, there are two versions depending of the plataform: *In PSP, the Stallion is the same that in GTA IV, but only appears with a hardtop. *In DS, the Stallion looks like based on 1971–1973 Ford Mustang, only appears with a hardtop and is made by Vapid. The player can see this in the Papercraft of the Social Club. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Stallion returns in the enhanced version of GTA V, this time manufactured by Declasse (albeit still possessing Classique badging on the car itself). It appears relatively unchanged in terms of design from its GTA IV counterpart. It can be obtained in two variants, the stock car and the street versions, with the latter being available in hardtop and convertible forms. When purchased, the Stallion will always spawn without a roof. Currently, the soft-top/hardtop forms can only be found spawning on the streets in GTA Online. Since the Freemode Events Update, it is now possible to buy the roof in Los Santos Customs. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe Its handling varies in each game. In ''GTA III'', the Stallion has reasonable acceleration, though its rear wheel drive layout and huge amount of low-down torque meant it was easy to perform professional-grade drifts around corners, doughnuts and wheel-spin when taking off. The GTA Vice City version is altogether slower than the GTA III rendition; however, its tail-happy traits remained. In GTA San Andreas, it handles much like the Clover and Sabre (even having the same engine sound to the latter), but fishtailing rarely occurs. It has a 5.7 liter 350ci V8 with 240 HP and a top speed of 128 mph . The vehicle also appears in GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Vice City Stories, where they have similar attributes to the GTA III and GTA Vice City renditions, respectively. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In GTA IV the Stallion is easier to steer, but it will occasionally spin out of control, especially in poor weather conditions such as rain. With good power, handling, and acceleration it is easily one of the top three muscle cars in Grand Theft Auto IV, thanks to its 5.7 liter (347ci) V8 engine and the FR layout. Care should be taken through corners though; despite having good grip, the Stallion is awful at keeping flat through corners. The Stallion can also be quite bumpy on the road. Braking is below average. Durability is poor, as the vehicle can only take few hits before catching fire. GTA IV Overview V8 (In-game model) |Drivetrain Files = |Drivetrain Tested = RWD |Gears Files = |Gears Tested = 5 |Mass (Files only) = }} ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' The GTA Chinatown Wars rendition adopts a combination of performance traits of previous renditions, with high top speed and acceleration and good steering, but very poor grip as a result of excess torque, resulting in the car skidding frequently, even in slight turns. It competes with Dukes. Grand Theft Auto V .]] In Grand Theft Auto V, the car shares the same engine and drivetrain, but sporting different performance, having worse acceleration than in GTA IV, but a higher top speed, and much better handling. The car no longer spins out of control when cornering at high speeds. GTA V Overview V8 (In-game model) |Drivetrain observed = RWD |Gears observed = 5 }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' In GTA San Andreas, the Stallion can be modified only at TransFender: ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Variants Diablo Stallion The Diablo Stallion (also known simply as the "Diablo") is a gang variant of the Stallion preferred by the Diablos in GTA III, GTA Advance and GTA Liberty City Stories, being distinctive by its flame paintjob and exposed engine block. DiabloStallion-GTA3-front.jpg|GTA III (Rear quarter view). DiabloStallion-GTALCS-front.jpg|GTA LCS (Rear quarter view). Burger Shot Stallion The enhanced edition of GTA V features an unique Stallion with a Burger Shot livery, exclusively for players returning from Xbox 360/PS3. This variant appears during the Stock Car Races and will become available in each protagonist's garage once the player wins the 1st stock car race. BurgerShotStallion-GTAVPC-front.png|The Burger Shot Stallion in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Special Variants *A completely black Stallion is driven by Martinez's men in the mission Marked Men in GTA Vice City Stories. *A unique black Stallion with a blue or normal undertone is seen during the mission "Escuela of the Streets" for Manny Escuela. The player can take it after the mission and save it in a parking space. This color cannot be obtained at Pay 'N' Spray. *A rare purple Stallion can be found during the first encounter with Jeff in ''GTA IV'', or also completely randomly in Hove Beach. (Found in GTA IV and The Lost and Damned, unknown for The Ballad of Gay Tony.) *A unique Stallion with a luster appears at the end of Off Route in The Lost and Damned. It is parked nearby after the mission is complete. Notable Owners *Marty Chonks *Lance Vance *Vic Vance (if he runs a drug-trading business) *Jeff Harlingford Image Gallery Convertible Stallion.jpg|''GTA San Andreas''; (Rear Quarter View, Top Down). Stallion-GTAIV-front.png|A Stallion with a hardtop roof in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) StallionSoftTop-GTAIV-front.png|A Stallion with a soft-top roof in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) StallionTopless-GTAIV-front.png|A Stallion with a retracted roof in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Stallion-GTACW.png|The Nintendo DS variant of the Stallion. Stallion-GTACW-2.png|The iOS variant of the Stallion. Stallion-GTACW-papercraft.jpg|The papercraft variant of the Stallion available on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Stallion-GTAV-SSSA.png|A Stallion on the Southern San Andreas Super Autos website (Enhanced Version). Stallion2-GTAV-front.png|A Soft-Top Stallion in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Stallion-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Declasse Stallion on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' *Only available in traffic in Liberty City. ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Inside a multistory parking garage in Newport, starts the mission Multistory Mayhem, *In Hepburn Heights, near a parked TOYZ van. *In Trenton, across the street from Joey's Garage. *In the parking lot of Carson General Hospital in Rockford *In a parking lot across the street from Liberty City Memorial Stadium in Aspatria. *In a parking lot next to a cliff in Cedar Grove. *In the parking lot of Francis International Airport. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *On top of a multistory carpark in Ocean Beach, starts the mission Cone Crazy upon entry. *Very common in the parts of Little Haiti if one drives an Idaho. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Spawns in San Fierro Rifa gang turf like in Doherty, Garcia and Battery Point, San Fierro. *In front of the Burger Shot in Garcia, San Fierro (only when wanted for export), *Available at Easter Basin docks, San Fierro for import after second list completion, for $15,200 on Wednesday. *Rarely spawns around Ganton. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Next to the Courthouse, Belleville Park. *Spawned regularly in all places. *In the parking lot of Francis International Airport. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Parked in front of all drug-trading empire businesses owned by Victor Vance (If the player owns all businesses, it will be bulletproof). ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Commonly spawns around the city, especially around Walnut Way in Northwood and North and East Holland. *Spawn in traffic in multiplayer. *There's a unique Stallion in black but with pearlescent tones available in the mission Escuela of the Streets. Can be acquired after the dealer parked the vehicle or by leaving the warehouse through the skylight. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be found in Davis and Strawberry. *Can be bought at at Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $71,000. Grand Theft Auto Online * Can be bought at at Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $71,000 for returning players. * Rarely spawns in traffic. However, Stallions spawned as traffic are undrivable by players and will kick players out if stolen. Trivia General * The Stallion plays the following radio stations by default when entered: *''GTA 1: The Fix FM. *GTA SA: K-DST. *GTA IV: Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. *GTA V: WorldWide FM. *The Stallion name, when first adopted in ''GTA 1, appears to be a play of the Ford Mustang name. Both names refer to equestrian terms for horses that are not fully domesticated. A "mustang" is "a free-roaming feral horse of the North American west that first descended from horses brought to the Americas by the Spanish", while a "Stallion" is simply "a male horse that has not been neutered, castrated, or gelded". *A version of the Ford Mustang called the Stallion Special was sold exclusively by Mainway Ford in 1967. *The Stallion is the longest surviving car in the GTA series, and also one of the most frequently featured civilian cars in the series, appearing in 9 out of 12 GTA games, the exceptions being the two ''GTA London'' expansion packs, ''GTA 2'', and ''GTA Advance'', although the Diablo appears in the latter. **Even though the Stallion does not appear in GTA London 1969, the Crapi is sometimes referred as the Stallion's British variant. Both cars are based on Ford's famous muscle car models. *The Stallion, the Z-Type, the Stinger, the Furore GT, and the Tour Bus are the only vehicles from the 2D Universe to appear in the HD Universe. *The Stallion has made non-''GTA'' cameos in multiple games produced by Rockstar Games: **The Stallion made a cameo appearance in Rockstar North's Manhunt, in which it appears as a burnt out wreck. **The Stallion makes cameo appearances in Rockstar Toronto's The Warriors as the cars on the streets that the player can steal radios from. **A black Stallion with a flame paintjob (similar to a Diablo Stallion) appears in Rockstar Vancouver's Bully in the Shop Class. 2D Universe *In GTA 1, the Stallion's base export value tops up at $600 if the car is delivered in mint condition. 3D Universe *Despite being equipped with a V8 engine, the Stallion emits a typical engine noise of a four-cylinder engine in all GTA III era games except in GTA San Andreas. *There is a glitch that occurs with a Stallion in GTA III after viewing a replay. Get a Stallion with a hood, drive around for few minutes, then press F1 for replay. After replay, the hood should be gone. *The Stallion is one of the earliest in-game cars to be featured on a box art of a Grand Theft Auto game, appearing in several versions of GTA III cover arts. HD Universe *The interior of the GTA IV Stallion features some writing and a photograph of an old-styled steamroller taped to the dashboard, its purpose being largely unknown. The same interior is reused in the Rhapsody, but the photograph is substituted with one depicting what seems to be Wayne and Garth from Wayne's World. *Under the "Chinatown Wars" section of the Rockstar Games Social Club website, members may download a printable papercraft model of a Stallion. The papercraft model features the Vapid logo on its grille instead of the Classique logo and nameplate. It bears more of a likeness to a 1971–1973 Ford Mustang, while the grille emulates a 1964/1965 Mustang's. *Niko is shown driving a blue Stallion during the second trailer for GTA IV. See Also * Burger Shot Stallion - Stock car racing variant. * Sabre - A similar muscle car appearing in most Grand Theft Auto titles. * Sabre Turbo - A high-performance version of the regular Sabre. * Dukes - A similar muscle car that also returned to the enhanced version of GTA V. * Tampa - A similar muscle car appearing in GTA IV. Navigation }} de:Stallion es:Stallion pl:Stallion pt:Stallion Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA 1 Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Muscle Cars Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Classique Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Muscle Vehicle Class Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V